Fruit of the Week
by LoveS-deep-O-blue-R-eyes-A
Summary: Sora is trying to cope with his recently discovered sexuality when out of the blue, he aquires a paopu fruit and has to share it with someone in a week or his love life is doomed forever![SoraxRiku][SoraxKairi]
1. In This Stone Confessional

> Hey you guys and thanks for reading my first fanfic I've submitted to FF.net. First off I'll start by saying that I don't own Kingdom Hearts® (or Riku and Sora...darn..) and no matter how much I wish and pray that I did, sadly, I don't.  
  
Kingdom Hearts® and all its characters that appear in this fanfic _**unless otherwise noted**_ belong solely to its lovely and very talented creators, Squaresort...er, I mean Square-Enix® and Disney©.  
  
Second, I'd like to say that I openly accept criticism...or at least most of it (oops I just contradicted myself.....). I'll accept negative ones as long as they don't go over the top (no flames, please). I'll admit that I do need to improve so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated, really. I guess all that's left to say is that I hope you do review please I'd be veryvery happy if you did . Please enjoy.  
****
> 
> **A WARNING TO ALL YOU HOMOPHOBES OUT THERE:** Very light shonen-ai/yaoi is featured in this chapter (it is featured throughout this entire fanfic just not as lightly) so er... look out or something even though it's nothing to worry about since I really don't see anything wrong with it at all (since there _is_ nothing wrong with it.)
> 
> PG-13 for now and maybe R in later chapters.  
  
[SoraXRiku][SoraXKairi]
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter One:** _In This Stone Confessional  
  
_ Sora deeply breathed in that smell he was so used to, the relaxing smell of the salty ocean. He gazed off into the sunrise. Its yellows, oranges, and shades of pink melded together along with the pale blue of the morning sky which was jeweled with seagulls that lazily called to eachother.  
  
He sighed as he continued to swinging his legs back and forth as they dangled from the dock, his bare feet just barely avoiding the waves that came to continuously wash against the poles that supported the wooden structure.  
  
_'Was this day going to be as boring as any other day?'_ he thought silently to himself. _'Yeah.'_ He answered his own question.  
  
The other kids wouldn't be there until about half and hour since he always came there early just to watch the sun rise and to have some time to himself. The soft wind's breeze lightly shifted the mocha brown spikes of hair to and fro. It was nice having some quiet time. It gave him time to think about the confessions of his best friends.  
  
_"Sora,"_ Kairi's voice clearly rang out to him from his memories, _"I...I like you...and maybe...I love you...as more than just a friend."  
_  
Sora had been acceptably surprised by this but not as surprised as he had been by this next event.  
  
He remembered he was simply staying in cave known as the 'Secret Place,' that place where only he and his two best friends could venture into. He was running his hand along the stone walls of the cave when a sudden deep voice surprised him.  
  
_"Remember how when we were little and we always used to play here? You know, before Kairi came?"  
_  
_"Of course I remember, Riku, we were and still are best friends. Hey listen, if this is about me spending a little more time with Kairi..." "Yes,"_ Riku interrupted acidly, _"It's about how I feel like **shit **when I see the two of you together. It's about how I long for the days when you and Kairi didn't have any feelings for eachother and we all hung out together, and gave eachother equal attention."  
_  
_"Riku..."_  
  
_"No Sora. Don't deny the feelings because I know they're there. And I know that no matter how hard I try, it will never be like it used to be. Sometimes I even..."  
  
_He trailed off.  
  
_"...I wish that Kairi never came to this island."_  
  
_"Riku you know as well as I do that you don't mean that."_  
  
"_But I do Sora...and...I came here knowing that it would just be us. This is probably the only time I'll ever be alone with you so..."_ He stared down at the ground.  
  
"_What is it Riku...?"_  
  
_"..."  
_  
Riku felt his wrist getting tugged by warm hands.  
  
_"Ri..."_  
  
_"I care about you more than Kairi **EVER** will!"_  
  
Sora released his grip as Riku's hand fell back to his side. Sora stood there, unsure about how to react as his friend started shaking.  
  
_"Yet you never paid attention to me whenever she appeared. Whenever the rumors about you guys liking eachother started passing around was when it all changed...and then... I found out that they weren't rumors at all..."_ Riku choked in a hurt voice.  
  
Sora put his hand on Riku's arm to comfort him only to be shocked when it was swatted away.  
  
_"Save your pity, Sora. Just leave me alone!"_ he growled as he stormed out of the room and left Sora there, confused and alone.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!! I should've chased him down!!! SOOO STUPID!!!!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs as he hit his head repeatedly with the palms of his hands.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, his silver haired best friend stood behind him. His turquoise green eyes watching the boy stare off into the sun. Sora stretched his arms out behind his head as he joined his hands together.  
  
He slowly let out an exaggerated yawn that showed how fatigue ridden he was. He then blinked and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Riku smiled. His friend was awfully cute when he did things like that...wait, _cute_? Riku was a little surprised with himself that he thought that about any boy especially Sora his best friend.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. 'I'll just go up and talk to him,' he thought to himself as he casually strode over to his brunette acquaintance. Sora had heard the loud 'klunk' of shoes behind him. He only knew of one other person other than himself that had shoes big enough to make that loud of a sound.  
  
Sora slowly turned his head and flashed his wide, childlike smile at the other boy. "Hey Riku!"

* * *

This chapter was a bit boring but that's understandable since it's an intro I guess. The next few chapters a lot more will be happening so please keep reading! Please review !  
  
Song featured in this chapter: an excerpt from **'Ocean Avenue'** which belongs entirely to the band **YELLOWCARD.**  
  
Songs are probably going to be popping up more frequently in this fanfic since many songs make me think about things that are going to happen in this story.  
  
_Loves_**S-**_deep-_**O-**_blue-_**R-**_eyes-_**A **


	2. Ripped Shorts, Mended Relationships

> Hey it's me again and thanks for reading this chapter of Fruit of the Week. I'll leave all the disclaimer stuff on the first chapter. Well anyways, this chapter mainly focuses on Sora's relationship with Riku so if you're offended by shonen-ai and yaoi..._**THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING MY FANFIC FOR?!?!?**_....ahem, sorry about that... (I can be a bit bi-polar...)You'll learn about Sora's sexuality in chapter three where he and Kairi also get some fluff. Please review and don't flame! Hope you enjoy !
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** Chapter Two:** _Ripped Shorts, Mended Relationships  
  
_Sora slowly turned his head and flashed his wide, childlike smile at the other boy. "Hey Riku!"  
  
_'Huh...that's weird...I figured he'd still be angry but I guess not...'_  
  
That smile made Riku suddenly feel like silly putty in Sora's hands. "H-Hey there, Sora. Been here long?" he said as he tried to slowly push the conversation along.  
  
"Nope! Actually I'm surprised that you're here so early. Surprised in a good way of course! I was getting a little lonely actually. I'm glad you're here."  
  
A light rose blush painted itself on his pale cheeks. Riku returned the smile as Sora gestured for Riku to sit down next to him. He gladly complied and brought his legs to hang over the edge of the dock. 
> 
> Sora softly sang a song which at this moment in time was branded into his brain. "If I could find you now things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever. I know someway somehow we'll be together. Let your waves crash down and take me awaaaayeeyeeeaheeah..."  
  
_'Actually, that sounds pretty good...'_  
  
Riku smiled as he pulled one of his legs up and rested his elbow on his knee like he usually did. "Trying to be the next Frank Sinatra?" Riku teased. Sora smirked.  
  
"We'll I stayed up and listened to all of those CDs you left at my house the last time you spent the night." "Oh I forgot about those!" Riku replied, "Just give them back when you're tired of them." "We'll actually I kind of grew fond of those CDs, I think I'll keep them!" Sora grinned mischievously as he glanced at Riku.
> 
> "Are you kidding? All my allowance was poured into those babies!" "I'll race you for them!" Sora was always so competitive. He had even told Riku that it was his life's goal to beat him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
It was no use to argue with Sora once he slipped into battle mode. "What kind of race?" he asked blankly. He felt too tired to compete in anything.  
  
"Swimming! I hope you brought your swim trunks!" Before Riku could answer, Sora, who was only dressed in his red jumpsuit automatically sprang to his feet and started to unzip his clothing.
> 
> Riku was reddening by the second. Although he too had decided to undress himself although he finished a lot quicker than Sora did. He couldn't help but stare at Sora as he undressed. His used-to-be scrawny counterpart was now finely toned and his skin was a sun kissed radiant bronze.  
  
His abs were what had really attracted him. Smooth and muscle filled. Actually a large amount of Sora's body was muscle. Not the overbearing kind of muscles that showed veins that popped out. No, he had the kind that Riku really found attractive, lean, athletic muscles.  
  
"You ready?" Sora asked as he looked over his shoulder at Riku who then pulled his eyes from Sora's body to meet his gorgeous blue eyes. Sora already positioned his toes at the edge of the dock. "Just waiting for you," Riku cleverly remarked as he hurried to Sora's side.  
  
"Hey now, put your toes on the edge otherwise it's cheating!" Sora nagged. Riku playfully stuck his tongue out at Sora. "Yes, honey," Riku snickered and glanced at his adorable opponent. Sora slightly blushed and turned away to face the waves. "So where do we race to?" he quickly said to change the subject as fast as he could.  
  
"That big rock over there," Riku said as he pointed his index finger ahead of them to their destination. Only the tip of the rock peeked out of the clear water which glistened in the sun. It was a little farther than Sora hoped but he agreed anyway.  
  
"No problem." His voice had a confident ring to it (though he was faking it), like he could conquer any obstacle he faced.  
  
"Okay then. Ready, set," Riku arched his back as he bent down and touched the edge of the dock. Sora copied his stance. "GO!" Sora shouted and both of the boys dove from the dock and submerged their bodies into the water.  
  
"C-cold!" Sora whined as they resurfaced for air. The boys breast stroked through the cold water, both hell-bent on getting to the rock before the other. Sora gasped for air as they got almost arms length away from the rock, Riku slightly ahead of him.  
  
Riku reached the rock first then kicked off of it to help him propel ahead of Sora who missed him by a second. Sora had no intention of giving up. He clenched his teeth as he too kicked off of the rock and followed after the opposing boy.  
  
They were almost there, halfway from the dock when a piece of coral grabbed onto Sora's trunks. He, not knowing his shorts were caught, continued to paddle until he felt the cloth rip from beneath him. He froze.  
  
He quickly grabbed the ripped cloth and held it to his crotch. "R-r-riku... w- wait," Sora pathetically called to his friend who skillfully switched to a backstroke. "Sora what's wrong?" he asked as he stopped and waded in the water. He turned his attention from Sora's brick red face to where his hands were positioned. Riku then furiously blushed.  
  
"My shorts tore..." Sora announced shamefully. That's when they heard the sound of chattering teenagers. The two then darted their eyes towards the oncoming disaster waiting to happen. Riku didn't have enough time to run to retrieve their towels so he rapidly tried to formulate a plan. "And then I says to her, I says..." a voice stated as Riku recognized it as Tidus'. They were approaching fast.  
  
_'Too late to think.'  
_  
Sora was already making his way over to Riku, a horrified look plastered on his face. Riku then grabbed the other boy's hand and dragged him under the dock. "Stay here," he mouthed to Sora who still had a shocked look on his face. Sora nodded slowly as Riku ran went from his position under the dock to the sandy shore to greet the gang of teenagers.  
  
"Hey guys!" Riku called out to them as he pretended to look innocent. The others smiled and rushed to him. "Riku! I have the coolest story to tell you! Everyone else thought it was totally awesome," the blonde announced proudly. Judging from the unimpressed looks of the other kids, Riku realized they hadn't thought his story was quite that impressive.  
  
"Uh, sure... go ahead," Riku said, slightly hesitant. "Have you seen Sora? I saw his boat docked over there..." "Along with yours," she quickly added half-heartedly as she pointed behind herself.  
  
_'Oh so she's worried about him, is she? Surprise, surprise.'_  
  
"Ummm, nope no Sora sightings so far," he willingly lied as he pretended to look a little confused. "Oh...okay..." her voice answered quietly, sadly. She was obviously disappointed. "Er, he's probably practicing beating me on the other side of the island. Yah, that's probably it."  
  
"You're probably right, Riku. You usually are," Kairi said somewhat genuinely but Riku suspected otherwise. "Dontcha' wanna' check if he's there?" Selphie whispered loudly into the red head's ear. Kairi nodded. "We'll see you later Riku," Kairi said as she waved at him hurriedly.  
  
_'Not if I gouge your eyes out.'  
_  
Selphie beamed happily at Riku and girlishly waved before hooking arms with Kairi as they chattered animatedly while they headed to the door which led to the other side of the island.  
  
"Girls," Tidus sighed tiredly as he then looked at Riku's soaked body. "Been swimming? I think that sounds pretty good right about now actually."  
  
"No you can't...! The water's freezing!" "Gimme' a little more credit than that, Riku. I'm not a sissy." Riku ran out of excuses but he urged himself to think of one as he remembered Sora's drenched body shivering under the dock, still waiting for his chance to get away.  
  
"Then prove it. Duel me."  
  
Riku mentally pictured Sora congratulating him for such a good topic changer.  
  
"Like I'd back down!" Tidus bragged predictably. A blitzball then flew through the air and collided with the platinum's blonde's head.  
  
"OW, THE HECK WAKKA!" Tidus shouted as he grabbed his head in pain.  
  
"You promised to blitz Tidus man," a Jamaican accent rung loudly. "Hey Riku dry off, ya?" Wakka said as he threw a bundle of towels into Riku's unexpecting arms. "Thanks," Riku replied relieved as he straightened his back.  
  
"Hey don't mention it, ya? TI-DUS c'mon you** slug**," the tanned man said as he broke off into a jog as he chuckled.  
  
"_SLUG?!?_ WAS THAT A CHALLENGE?!? AW MAN YOU'RE **SOOO** GOING DOWN!" the lighter haired boy cried after him. Riku snickered. He watched as the two shrank down in his vision so that they only looked like sticks with orange and blonde hair. He then ran toward the dock.  
  
When he arrived there he was surprised when Sora grabbed his wrist and forcefully pulled him infront of him. He was shivering profusely. The startled Riku wrapped a towel around Sora's torso who gratefully smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks for covering for me," Sora began as he sniffled and dropped his tattered trunks with a 'splat.' Riku faintly blushed.  
  
_'Tch, it was worth it.'_  
  
"Anything for a friend," he calmly stated as he too dried his body. "We'll you better head home before you catch cold," Riku began, sounding slightly concerned. "'Kay thanks Riku I owe you," Sora sniffed as he grabbed his now floating trunks and waved at Riku with his opposite hand. Riku grinned as he watched the boy wade out of the water and scurry to his boat like a mouse, hiding from a lurking cat.  
  
"Sora, wait! I feel a little sick myself," the elder boy lied. He faked a sniffle. Sora, having known Riku all his life, easily saw through this act. He let Riku tag along anyway. "We'll recuperate together and keep eachother company then!" Sora replied happily, "Plus, mom'll whip up some of her best chicken noodle soup for us! Oh and I'll give you your CDs back too..."  
  
Riku smiled at the boy's innocence. "Sounds like a plan to me. Although you can keep one of the CDs you want," he slyly remarked as he exchanged smiles with Sora. "Sweet, thanks Riku! Well what are you waiting for, get into your boat already!" Riku nodded and they paddled to the mainland together.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Well I hope you liked that chapter even though it was a bit longer than I originally planned...heh heh... I ripped it from chapter one and turned it into its own chapter because it would have made it unbearably long -.-;. Please review!  
  
_Love_**S**-_deep_-**O**-_blue_-**R**-_eyes_-**A**


	3. The Fruit That Binds

Not much to say besides the fact that Sora's sexuality is found out in this chapter. A little bit of Sora/Kairi cuteness here but not enough I don't think. This chapter is mainly focusing on Sora's choices once he gets the paopu from Selphie.  
  
I stretched out a song throughout the whole chapter so if there are any annoying, long, pauses where music should be, I apologize.  
  
Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** _The Fruit That Binds_  
  
"Sora!" a joyful Kairi chirped as she ran up to the slightly startled mocha haired boy and tightly clung to his waist. She seemed completely elated. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her satiny, scarlet hair.  
  
_[Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you **(For you)** Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you...]  
_  
"Hey Kairi I thought I saw your boat." "I was worried about you! You were a no-show yesterday!" "Heh...sorry bout' that, I caught a cold...."  
  
She immediately let go of Sora's waist and quickly, like a second reflex, placed her turned palm on Sora's forehead. Her violet blue eyes filled with concern like he had just told her he was inflicted with a terminal illness. Sora knew Kairi would become a great mom someday.  
  
"I'm fine Kairi, really! See?" He opened his mouth widely and said "Ahhhh," as Kairi looked into the pink abyss. She seemed pleased. "OK, you're good." She tousled the brown mass he called hair and giggled as he blushed.  
  
_[As years go by I race the clock with you But if you died right now, you know that I'd die too I'd die too.]  
_  
"Well I gotta' go get some seashells to make Selphie a bracelet like I promised I would, see ya!" she mumbled too fast for Sora too completely understand her. Before he deciphered her message, she pecked him on the cheek and scurried off to carry out her mission.  
  
Almost as soon as Sora parted with Kairi, he was glomped from behind by athletic arms, covered in pale skin. "Got you!" Riku teased as he let go of Sora. Sora smiled.  
  
_[You remind me of the times when I knew who __I was still the second hand will catch us Like it always does...]  
_  
"_Good God_, man, pull yourself together!" called a boy from behind the paler skinned young man. His golden locks flipped around in the wind.  
  
"As for you," he said as he turned to face Sora, "Selphie tells me that the missus means to see you. She awaits for your arrival at the...umm 'place of secrets' or something, I forget. Before the sun meets the ocean is when she requested you get there so...around 5-ish or 6-ish. "  
  
Sora flinched at the mention of Kairi as 'the missus.' Riku didn't seem to pleased about this new nickname either. "Er Tidus, cut the Colonial crap and don't call Kairi that either," Sora retorted, slightly annoyed.  
  
'Fine, fine, whatever. Selphie says she wants to see you before then too...I'd be careful around her and make sure she doesn't get to you alone. She might try to give you a _makeover_," Tidus said as he shuddered.  
  
Sora looked at Riku with a worried face. "Don't worry, I'll spy on Sora from a distance," Riku reassured him.  
  
_ [We make the same mistakes I take the fall for you I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do...]  
_  
"Okay but don't stand downwind from her. Like a bloodhound that girl is. She can snuff you out from a mile away."  
  
Something told the boys that he spoke from experience.  
  
"Okay _Sherlock_...thanks we'll be going now..."  
  
"Bid thee well dear friends, I hope your quest fares well."  
  
Sora and Riku chuckled as they waved bye to their awkward friend who bowed respectably as they left.  
  
Riku then jumped on the roof of the Island Shack and laid down on his stomach there. Sora gave Riku a 'thumbs up' to confirm that he was barely visible and continued on his way to Selphie.  
  
"Hey Sora," she greeted to him as she tilted her head back and inhaled heavily, "Ah the breeze feels great."  
  
"Yup sure does...say Selph, Tidus said you wanted to see me." "You cut right to the chase Sora. Very well. I wanted to see you to give you this."  
  
She extended her arm and took Sora's hand. She placed a large, star shaped fruit in his hand. He rubbed its smooth, golden, leathery skin as he examined it.  
  
_'Huh,'_ Riku thought to himself as he saw what Selphie had placed into Sora's anxious hands. _'Is that-?'_  
  
_ [Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you **(For you)** Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you...]_  
  
"A paopu fruit? But you guard that tree and its fruit with you life, why did you give this to me?" he questioned as he picked at the two leaves that hung from two adjacent points on the star.  
  
"Because, Sora, if I didn't give this to you, then your love life would remain horribly bland like it is now. I know that you are interested in two people but you do nothing out of the ordinary to acknowledge that."  
  
"Wait a sec' how did you-?" "You are very easily read, Sora." "Oh..." She was right. "And y'know..." she started as she looked off into the horizon.  
  
_'Oh no, not one of her romantic ramblings.'_  
  
"I really do believe in the paopu's power to intertwine peoples' destinies. I really do believe that it has the power to turn two people into soulmates, or rather... help them find their soulmates. Things like gender don't matter I think, as long as you find someone who you are _**truly **_happy with, someone who you would die for and vice versa..."  
  
The girl's soft voice trailed off into nothingness as the caw of seagulls echoed off into the distance.  
  
'Wow I didn't realize how in love with, well, love Selphie is.'  
  
After a long silence Selphie turned to face Sora again. "Your sexuality has come into question."  
  
"_WHAT?!?_ Sora cried as he was understandably very taken aback.  
  
"Like I said, you are very easily read. I see the looks you give to both Kairi _and_ Riku. You're bisexual Sora, whether you realize it or not."  
  
_ [Should I bite my tongue 'till blood soaks my shirt? We never fall apart.  
Tell me why these words so much?]  
_  
Sora was such a bright red by now, Riku could see him blush from his hiding place where he raised his right eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"...!"  
  
"I guess you suspected the same thing too, huh? But don't act like it's a bad thing! It simply means you have two candidates for your soulmate silly! Oh wait... maybe that is a bad thing coz' it'll make your decision harder..."  
  
"S-Selphie-"  
  
"Oh and you only have a week to share it with someone... otherwise like the fruit, your love life will rot forever."  
  
_ [My hands around your throat and I think I hate you Still they say we never win  
Just like we always do. Just like we always do...]_  
  
"_**No way**_, you have got to be kidding me!!!"  
  
"Nope sorry. All the legends say that and I don't think you'll be willing to risk the sake of your love life which is vital until the day you die."  
  
_ [Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you **(For you)** Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you... I'll spill my heart for you  
Spill my blood for you]  
_  
"....."  
  
"Although there is a way to prolong your time...." "What is it Selphie!" he cried frantically as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Sora calm down! OK I'll tell you, hold on!" "Sorry..." he apologized as he let go of her shoulders. "Thanks. Okay so you might not like this but you have to confess your love to them...both of them and kiss them. Um...this may seem impossible but you have to do this on the same day."  
  
**"SELPHIE!"**  
  
"I know but its okay coz there's going to be a huge party at one of the surrounding islands this Saturday and that would be the perfect place and time to do that at, right? Don't you think so?"  
  
Sora hung his head in defeat. He hated to say it but he she was probably right, even though she was the one who brought this burden upon him.  
  
"I guess.... you're right."  
  
"Yup I sure am! See aren't you happy that I gave that to you?"  
  
_ [My hands around your throat and I think I hate you.  
We made the same mistakes, we made the same mistakes]_  
  
Sora had to restrain himself from grabbing Selphie and wringing her by the neck. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he tried to contain his anger. But Selphie was one of his friends plus she was too cute to do that to. She was aware of that and often used it to her advantage.  
  
".........thank you Selphie," he struggled between gritted teeth.  
  
"You're welcome!" she chanted as she got to her feet and hugged Sora tightly. "Go out and make me proud! I know you have it in you! I may not have found my Mr. Right yet but you managed to find A Mr. and Mrs. Maybe! You're very lucky Sora so choose carefully and try not to break their hearts, okay? They are both very sensitive..."  
  
"I'll do my best..." he mumbled as he forced his trademark smile on his face.  
  
After he departed with the crazed future romance novelist, he walked over to Riku who jumped down from his hiding spot. "How did it go?" The silver haired boy asked as he slung his arm around Sora's neck.  
  
"You have **NO** idea..." 

_ [Until the day I die __I'll spill my heart for you  
** (For you)**  
Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you...]_

* * *

I'll admit, I feel a bit guilty for playing with Sora's sexuality and making him bisexual but if I didn't and he was strictly gay or straight then his decision would be one sided and therefore would delete the conflict in this fanfic.  
  
I know that the whole paopu thing was a bit unexpected but I felt that all the things that happened in this story should all mix together into one important plot. Plot? Where is this plot you speak of?  
  
Believe me it's in the early stages of forming but I'll get to it in a while (sigh). More characters are arriving in the next chapter and more Sora/Riku fluff. Sora/Kairi won't be mainly focused on until chapter five so sorry Sokairi fans but you'll have to wait. Please review!  
  
Song mentioned: **'Until the Day I Die'** which belongs entirely to the band** Story of the Year**.  
  
_Love_**S-**_deep-_**O-**_blue-_**R-**_eyes-_**A**


	4. New Day, New Surprises

Hi, all it's me again (ahhh!) This chapter is longer than any chapter I've done thus far so please sit back and enjoy. I slipped another song into this one but since stretching it through the whole fic would prove difficult, I didn't (I didn't even put the whole song).

* * *

**Chapter Four:** _New Day, New Surprises  
_  
Sora sat up and stretched as he let a long yawn slip from his lips. He balled up his fist and rubbed his eyes as he flopped down to return to his bed. He turned to his right as he opened his eyes. That's when he saw her.  
  
Her hair was done in a short black bob which was now spread across the pillow. It framed her round face. She had a pleased look on her sleeping face. _**"YUFFIE?!?"**_ he cried as the girl awoke with a startled snort.  
  
"Nya?" she questioned as she shot up to a sitting position, still clutching the pillow to her chest tightly. She looked around then came to a stop at Sora's startled face. "Oh, HeeEEey Soora..." She stretched her words out as she yawned. "Umm how the _HELL_ did you get in here?"  
  
"Your mom let us in." He let out a frustrated sigh. "She did, did she?" _'I knew it.'_ "Yup." "And why are you in my bed?"  
  
"Coz' Squall's sleeping on your couch and your mom insisted that we sleep here with you. He seems to be enjoying this more than I am though," she said as she pointed her finger behind Sora.  
  
_'WE?!? **HE?!?!?'  
**_  
He twirled around to see where Yuffie had pointed. Blonde, spiky hair, neatly groomed almond brown eyebrows, long dark brown eyelashes, soft lips. **_"C-CLOU-"_** Yuffie had silenced him by pressing her hand to his mouth. "Shhh...you'll wake him up!" she scolded, barely whispering.  
  
He scrunched his eyebrows together, realizing he couldn't do anything. "OK," he muffled as she slowly took her hand from his mouth. "Good Sowa," she said as she smiled and patted his head. He pouted cutely.  
  
"So, when did you guys get here," he said in a slightly annoyed voice. "Umm... around 1 a.m. this morning. Tifa and Aerith are coming later this afternoon." Sora realized he was lucky that he didn't wake up to find himself sandwiched between three girls and one guy. "Good thing too, Tifa's boobs would have taken up half the bed!" he joked as he and Yuffie giggled.  
  
"Well anywho, I've decided to make you guys breakfast as a sign of my undying gratitude." Sora then slipped into a flashback from when they were still in school.  
  
---------  
  
_"What the hell is this?"_ Leon asked as he sniffed the substance contained in Yuffie's thermos. _"Oh that's my 'Super Duper Yuffie Special' shake. It has raw eggs, orange juice, strawberries, tons of sugar and I top it off with granola."_ Everyone else at the table exchanged disgusted looks among eachother. _"Tic-Tac?"_ Aerith kindly offered as she held the small plastic container in front of Yuffie's face.  
  
_"Nope, s'okay. Thanks anyways,"_ the raven haired girl said as she smiled. _"I don't think that was a question,"_ Leon said as the others giggled. _"Aw, shut up Squall! You're always so mean to me!"_ she giggled as she playfully punched his muscular arm.  
  
_"Is that cooked?"_ Tidus asked as he pointed to the fish that Sora was poking through the saran wrap. "_Half-cooked,"_ she corrected. _"But that's the way I likes it!"_ she exclaimed happily as she rubbed her hands together and licked her lips. Everyone at the table erupted in laughter. _"You sure are a weirdo, Yuffie,"_ Riku stated between his string of laughs. 

---------

Sora snapped back into the present as he found Yuffie's big brown eyes staring at him. "No, that's okay I prefer my food fully cooked." "Hey!" she whispered as she tickled the boy who fell off the bed as he attempted to escape her wrath.  
  
He giggled as he got off his butt and back onto his feet. "We'll I'll go cook up something. I know how to cook a few dishes," he admitted as he rubbed the back of his head cutely in slight embarrassment.  
  
"Why are you embarrassed? Nothing's _sexier_ than a man who knows how to cook!" she smirked. This caused him to blush even more as he headed out the door. "Wait for me!" she squeaked as she jumped off the bed and bounded after him.  
  
By the time he entered the kitchen, Yuffie had already pounced on the sleeping Leon and was clinging tightly to his chest as she traced circles into it with her finger. "Squawllypoo," she quietly sang as he began to wake up. "Yuffie?" he asked weakly as he blinked his eyes and averted the blue grey pools to the girl's face.  
  
"Get off of me."  
  
"You know you like it," she said seductively and leaned down to press her lips to his. This had caused him to flush a rose red color. "What are you wearing?" he asked as he directed his eyes to her overgrown shirt after the kiss.  
  
She was wearing her regular short khaki shorts which were barely visible because a large, white, navy blue pinstriped collared long sleeve button down shirt covered 97% of her body. The buttons on her wrists, three bottom buttons and a few top buttons were undone. This exposed a bit of cleavage which made Squall even redder.  
  
"You likey?" she said in the same seductive tone. "This is Sora's dad's shirt. Sora's mom let me borrow it." Sora then turned from his job of scrambling eggs and looked at the couple from the large doorway in the wall that separated the kitchen and the living room.  
  
Yuffie and Squall both turned their eyes to Sora who had obviously saddened at the mention of his father's name. Sora turned from their gaze and placed the bowl back on the counter as he continued to scramble the eggs.  
  
---------

His dad had always been a tender subject for him ever since he had been killed in a car crash. Sora remembered running down the stairs after hearing voices shouting at eachother. His father quickly passed the bottom of the stairs. Little Sora, 6, had scrambled after him and grabbed onto his wrist with both of his small hands.  
  
"Daddy, where are you going?" he asked, his small voice quivering in confusion and fear. His father had messy brown hair like Sora but it was shorter and he had grey eyes. Hey there kiddo," his father had said as he ruffled his son's hair. "I'll be back in a little while, I promise."  
  
"Okay daddy..." The next thing he knew, his father had gotten into his car and Sora's mom wrapped her arms around him. She was crying. Another adult male voice shouted his father's name as he ran out of their house and hurried to his own car. He ran so fast that Sora hadn't got a decent look at him.  
  
That was all he remembered for the rest of that day. The next day he had remembered his mom had gotten a phone call. "S-Sora...honey, I have something to tell you." She kneeled so that she was eyes length with the child. She was crying again.  
  
"Honey...your father....he's..." she paused and let a sob escape her. "He's not coming back..." She said as she buried her head on Sora's shoulder and continued to cry. "He promised!" he remembered shouting as he stepped away from his mother. "Sora, he died in a car wreck..."  
  
"No...**NO!!!!!**" cried as he ran into his hallway and sat down. He curled his legs up to his body and cried into his knees.

---------

"No..." Sora said softly as he continued to reminisce. Yuffie was now holding onto his hands, a concerned look was plastered on her face. "Sora, Sora, are you okay?" she said sadly as she shook his hands in her own. Leon was standing next to her with the same concerned look on his face. "Sora?" Leon asked as he looked into the boy's cloudy eyes.  
  
Sora took his hands from Yuffie's grasp. "I'm...fine..." he lied as he returned to beating the eggs. Yuffie gave Leon her _'I'm worried about him'_ look. Leon simply shook his head.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready soon guys. You can wait in the living room," He stated in a monotonous voice. Yuffie bit her lip to prevent herself from saying something as Leon placed his hand on her shoulder. They then followed his command and headed into the adjacent room.  
  
Sora could still hear their hushed voices from the next room. "Squall, I'm worried about him. He shouldn't be like this," the feminine voice said. "If he wants our help he can ask us for it," Leon commented. "Don't be so cold. Sora's a helper, not one who asks for it. We should-." "Yuffie, no, this is his problem." "But..." her voice faded as they came to and understanding. "Fine."  
  
The front door creaked as a familiar face popped out to check out the room. "Riku," uttered Yuffie to recognize the boy's presence. Leon simply turned to face him. "Hey guys, is Sora here?" he asked although he seemed surprised by their presence. He looked at Yuffie and thought about saying, _'Nice shirt'_ but decided against it when he realized who the shirt belonged to. _'Touya.'_  
  
"He's in the kitchen but..." "It's okay Leon," Sora's voice answered from his spot in the kitchen. He was now cooking the eggs and didn't bother to turn to acknowledge his best friend's presence. "Sora," Riku greeted as he jogged to the boy's side. "Hey..." the boy answered in a withdrawn voice. Riku read Sora like an open book. "Hey? That's all you have to say to me? Sora what's wrong?" his friend questioned with a hint of hurt in his voice.  
  
Sora then placed a weak smile on his lips as he turned to face his friend. "Sorry Riku. I'm a bit tired right now....."  
  
_'He's lying.'_  
  
"You can tell me anything, Sora. I'm here for you!"  
  
"I...know sorry Riku. Thank you."  
  
Riku smiled but that smile then turned to shock as he grabbed Sora's hand to keep it away from the fire that had formed from the eggs being burnt and fried. "Wha-?!" Sora said in confusion but then he hurled himself into Riku's embrace and straddled his hips as the fire flamed dangerously high. Sora's momentum had made both of the boys slam into the kitchen wall.  
  
Sora shut his eyes tightly as he clung to Riku for dear life. This caused Riku to blush profusely but he realized he had to do something about the matter at hand. "What's going-**_HOLY SH_**-!" Leon exclaimed as he saw the scenario ahead of him. Yuffie was running around frantically searching for a fire extinguisher when she had crashed headfirst into Cloud who rushed past her with the red savior tucked under his arm.  
  
Clad only in his boxers, the blonde rushed past all of the spectators as he latched onto the extinguisher and directed its nozzle at the flame which he was working quickly to put out.  
  
A few minutes later, Cloud let out a tired sigh as he covered the last little flame in the white foam. He was panting heavily as leaned against the counter for support. Sora's mother rushed into the foam covered room, Yuffie tailed behind her with a scared look on her face.  
  
The brunette woman looked around the room then focused her attention on her son who still clung on tightly to Riku whose face was still flushed. "Sora, you should've woken me up!" she scolded. Her voice sounded concerned but not surprised. "Why do I get the feeling this has happened before?" Yuffie questioned but the look on the woman's face told her that she was correct.  
  
"Oh, okies..."  
  
"Thank goodness that no one was hurt and that this naked man was here to save you!" she cried as she patted Cloud's back. Cloud was blushing now too. It was then that Sora's stomach let out a freakishly loud and long growl which directed everyone's attention to him.  
  
_ [I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you]_  
  
He finally released his hold on Riku and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.  
  
"We'll obviously Sora's stomach has voiced all of your thoughts. Let's go and get something to eat and clean this mess later. After Cloud puts on some clothes that is," Harumi, Sora's mom said.  
  
_ [I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you]_  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as they all emptied out of the kitchen leaving Sora and Riku there. "Um listen, about grabbing onto you like that..." "It's okay, I enjoyed it." "Huh?" Sora furiously blushed. Riku chuckled.  
  
_ [There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind]_  
  
"We'll after saving your hand from being charred, I think I deserved that." "Eh yah, I guess you're right....thanks." "No prob," Riku quickly replied as he turned to exit the room, stopping to tousle Sora's hair and continue on his way. Sora just stood there confused but then decided to follow after Riku.  
  
_ [There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else]  
_  
"Sora honey, why don't you and Riku change into some fresh clothes and the go to collect the rest of your friends? I'm sure they'd enjoy an outing. Leon is kindly offering to pay for your food. He says it's because he feels guilty for just standing there uttering profanities."  
  
"Kay' mom," Sora said as he hurried to his room. 'I'm never washing this shirt again,' Riku thought to himself as he smiled. "Riku you can borrow some of my clothes," his brunette friend called to him. "Okay thanks Sora," Riku called back to him as he hurried after him.  
  
_ [Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm Chasing after you]_

* * *

Many random things popped up in this chapter and I hope you could bare it though. I can't seem to put enough physical romance and emotions/feelings in my fics and I'll try to strongly focus on that next coming chapter. And about Sora's past, that'll have it's own chapter as well since I have made it a very complex subject. It's planned to be titled, 'Karma.' Please review!  
  
Song mentioned: excerpt from **'Hanging By a Moment'** which belongs entirely to the band **Lifehouse.  
**  
_Love_**S**-_deep_-**O**-_blue_-**R**-_eyes_-**A**


	5. The Things We Do

> Hey everyone I have finally decided to update. Oh my gosh I _love_ my five reviewers! Hee you're all so sweet and I love you all. Yes it seems I am making a big deal out of five reviewers but I'm a dork like that plus I thought I'd only get 1 review. Thanks **angela, Yuki Usagi, Promise, Forever- Phoenix,** and **themagnificentsupershay**! You guys _**rock hard**_ XD! And sorry Promise but I'm a bit of a Squiffie fan sooo...
> 
> Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot to write about what happened between Sora and Kairi in Chapter 3!!! I'm so stupidddd!! I wrote it in this chapter though as a flashback...heh oops.... Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** _The Things We Do  
_  
Sora slipped his head through the plain white polo with a small green moose embroidered on his left breast. He quickly slipped on some green knee length cargo shorts before seeing Riku sneak a quick peek at him before darting his eyes to the mahogany carpet of Sora's room. Sora slightly blushed.  
  
"Found anything you wanna wear yet?" Sora asked coyly as he zipped up the fly of his shorts and buttoned the button. He noticed Riku take another quick peek at him.  
  
_'What the heck is up with him?!_ _**STOP STARING AT ME**_ _**GOD DANGIT**!!!'  
_  
Sora's eyebrow twitched as he tried to make himself appear comfortable. Riku then returned to shifting through Sora's closet.  
  
"Umm....nope not yet."  
  
"What, not expensive enough for your tastes?" Sora teased as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Riku's dad was a very successful business man so Riku had more clothes and more stuff than Sora. All of it was of course more expensive. Sora himself only had a few items from Abercrombie and Fitch.  
  
"It not that it's just...these might be too small for me..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing! Why do you seem so defensive? I just don't want to stretch your clothes!"  
  
"Fine take this it's the biggest shirt I have!" Sora practically yelled as he pulled the shirt off with one quick motion, leaving Riku baffled and flushed.  
  
"Sora what's-?"  
  
"_Nothing_, here," the brunette mumbled as he tossed him the white shirt.  
  
Sora then leapt next to Riku and pulled out a black tank top and slipped it on. Riku then suspected what was wrong. He knew Sora caught him staring. Again.  
  
_'Aw crap what now...?'_  
  
Sora was hard to get to when he was like this. But since Riku was his best friend, he knew exactly what to do. Riku then pulled Sora by his waist into a tight hug. Riku sighed as he rested his head on Sora's shoulder. Sora was blushing so hard that Riku could feel how hot his face was.  
  
"W-w-what the **_hell_ **are you d-doing?!?" Sora stammered as he tried to wriggle from Riku's embrace. Riku of course overpowered him and clung even tighter to the squirming boy. Sora continued to thrash but 5 minutes later he then realized that his fight was in vain and relaxed in Riku's arms. He gave a defeated whimper as he pouted.  
  
_'Sora can be so adorable....'_  
  
Riku smiled as he loosened his hold and looked into Sora's eyes.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Riku asked as he let his hands linger on Sora's slim hips. Sora avoided his gaze as he continued to pout.  
  
"Yes..." Sora mumbled as he leaned his head against Riku's bare chest which caused the elder boy to blush. Riku knew him better than he knew himself. Without Riku, Sora realized he would be a real mess.  
  
The boys stayed there as if they were suspended in time. Riku wished that they had stayed that way forever but that was too much to ask. This touching moment came to an abrupt stop as loud knocking was heard on the door.  
  
"Sora?" his mother's voice asked. She was tapping her foot to show her impatience.  
  
At the sound of her voice, the two boys ricocheted off of eachother as Riku quickly pulled on the polo. Sora slipped on a pair of dark brown leather flip flops and Riku changed into a pair of long dark denim shorts.  
  
"C-coming ma!" Sora answered as he threw Riku a pair of ankle socks and white tennis shoes. The two boys scrambled around the room and gathered all that they needed. When they rushed the door they practically toppled Harumi over. She let out a surprised squeak as she grabbed onto the wall for support.  
  
"Sorrymomseeyalater!" Sora cried as he raced after Riku out the front door.  
  
_'He's just like his father,'_ Harumi thought to herself as she got readjusted her composure.  
  
--------  
  
**"SORA!"** Selphie, Yuffie, and Kairi cried as they jumped onto the boy's back and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Ack!" Sora yelped as they all hit the ground with a thud. All the guys laughed as they got to their feet and walked over to the mass of bodies.  
  
"Hey Riku!" Tidus called as he hit the argent haired boy on the back. Riku was still laughing at the fallen brunette when he turned his attention to the platinum blonde.  
  
"Hey Tidus hey Wakka you guys been waiting long?"  
  
"Ya man we already ordered our food!"  
  
"What took you guys so long anyway?" the blonde questioned as he put his hand on his hip.  
  
"Uh...I had a little trouble finding a shirt that would fit me," Riku stated as he casually brushed a few stray strands of his hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Well you better go order something now before Leon leaves. He eats real fast. Probably because Yuffie was making him uncomfortable by trying to hand feed him," Tidus chuckled as he scratched his head.  
  
Riku smirked. Yuffie was _all over_ him ever since she first met him at school. He pitied the poor man.  
  
"Okay. Hey Sora, you up for a bite yet?" Riku called to the boy as they girls helped him to his feet.  
  
"Yeah you bet!" Sora answered as he broke free from the girls' grasps and jogged next to his male friend.  
  
The two walked into the diner together and were greeted by Leon, Cloud, and their female acquaintances.  
  
"Hey guys," Sora said as he hid behind Riku to avoid getting glomped again by a hoard of girls.  
  
"Riku, Sora I was wondering when you guys would get here," Leon stated monotonously as he threw his empty Styrofoam cup into the trash.  
  
"Sorry bout that."  
  
"Well at least you guys are here now. So go on and order!" Tifa encouraged as she lightly shoved Riku and picked up Sora. She held him like a baby and hugged him to her chest tightly.  
  
"What the-?! Git offa meeeee!!! Why does everyone do that!" Sora whined as he squirmed uncontrollably.  
  
"Tifa let him go!" Cloud scolded as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"But he's _soooo **cute**_ like a fluffy wittle puppy!" she cooed as she continued to cling to him.  
  
"Tifa..." Aerith began as she frowned, "You're going to suffocate him!"  
  
"Two medium Dr. Peppers please and a #5 and a #2."  
  
"Yes sir. Will that be....a...ll?" she asked, slightly distracted by the happenings behind the boy.  
  
**_"Can't breathe!"_** Sora gasped as he continued to wiggle.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Right away, sir," the girl said as she typed in a few digits on the cash register.  
  
"That'll be $5.67."  
  
"Here," Leon said as he handed her the amount.  
  
--------  
  
After everyone had eaten, the posse was at a loss of things to do.  
  
"So bored...so....hot outside....." Yuffie murmured as she leaned back in the patio chair.  
  
"Gotta pee...." Sora whined as he slumped forward and collapsed into his folded arms.  
  
Riku gently pulled Sora to his feet.  
  
"Yeah me too. C'mon."  
  
"Urgh..." Sora grunted as he clumsily stumbled.  
  
-------  
  
"What do you need help taking your pants off too?"  
  
"Nuuu! Even though I'm sure you would _**love**_ to help me out of them," Sora stated before realizing just what he had just said.  
  
**_'Oh god no.'_**  
  
Riku froze then turned to face his urinal.  
  
"Riku I didn't mean that. Not like that."  
  
"...yeah I know..."  
  
_'Oh damn look what I did now...'_  
  
Nothing more could be said to make that situation any more awkward. Sora then unzipped his fly and continued his business. Until....  
  
_'WHAT THE HELL?!? DID RIKU LOOK AT ME-AT **MY**...JUST NOW?!?'_  
  
Sure Sora had been glanced at in the school locker rooms, public bathrooms, and other urinals before but never _that_ kind of glance for _that_ **_long_**. What the **_hell_** was that about?! Right after that whole ordeal he had the _nerve_ to look at him like that?  
  
_'I feel **violated**! MUST GET FRESH AIR!!!!!'_  
  
Sora then quickly zipped up his fly, flushed the urinal, and snagged one of the complementary wet naps from the dispenser before rushing out the door.  
  
-------  
  
Selphie took a loud slurp out of her Sierra Mist before seeing Sora run out of the restroom and race down the street.  
  
"Huh, I wonder if the bathroom was full," Selphie wondered as she chewed on the tip of her straw.  
  
"He really needs to go doesn't he? Dude he didn't even run that fast after that ice cream truck yesterday and that's saying something," Tidus said as he stretched.  
  
_'I've seen him run that fast...'_ Kairi thought to herself as she recalled the events of a day ago.  
  
-------  
  
The girl brushed her hair behind her ear. Her heart was racing now. She anticipated seeing his cute face, his innocent smile....  
  
She looked over at the drawing of his head and the head of who Kairi couldn't distinguish as either Riku or herself. She had hoped it was her face but she didn't have the guts to ask him. She was too shy. And he was too shy to answer.  
  
**Footsteps.**  
  
Her head perked up at the sound. Her heart started beating faster now.  
  
_'Easy Kairi, if you pass out now then you'll never get to give this to him.'_  
  
Her delicate hand tightened around the object she held in her hand. She sighed. She mustered up her courage and stood to her feet. She saw his confused face as he peered at her from behind the smooth rock wall.  
  
"Kai? Tidus and Selphie said you wanted to see me."  
  
"Yeah I here," she beckoned to him as she gestured for him to come closer.  
  
Sora did as was told and walked up to the girl. She giggled nervously as she put her hands behind her back and shifted her feet. She was blushing now. She put her fist up to her lips and cleared her throat.  
  
"Uhm..." she said as she tilted from the left to the right. She shook her head as she let out another nervous giggle. She then took one of Sora's hands and brushed her thumb over it. She wouldn't look into his eyes.  
  
"I made this for you," she said as she took her other hand and placed a thalassa shell necklace in his hand.  
  
Sora looked down at it then he held it up to his face. "You've...been talking a lot about leaving this place lately," she softly said as she held onto his hand.  
  
"They say thalassa shells are good luck and keep you safe on a voyage. I...don't know what I would do if anything happened to you...so I wanted you to be safe if you ever went somewhere. Don't loose it okay?" she said in a concerned tone as she looked into his deep blue eyes. Sora then smiled as he looked into her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Thanks Kairi," he said as he let go of her hand and gave her a quick hug. He then slipped on the necklace and walked towards the exit of the cave.  
  
_**'**Was that allhe had to say? I just poured my heart out and that's **all** he has to say? Was he....**rejecting** me?"  
_  
Kairi gave him a hurt look as she hugged her sides. Sora didn't feel for her what she felt for him. __

_** ... .Love. ...**_

The kind that surpasses friendship.

_'Well I guess there will never be an '**Us'** after all. Well I'd rather have him as a friend than as nothing at all...'_  
  
This cruel realization hit Kairi like a boulder. She felt so hurt that she couldn't speak. She just stood there. Sora turned back around and faced her.  
  
_'Be strong Kairi. Just pretend like everything is alright.'_  
  
She put on a fake smile. Sora didn't even seem to notice that she was hurt by his lack of emotion. He just...smiled. Sora's innocence was his weakness, his..._**plague.  
**_  
"Well I gotta go. See ya Kai," Sora said as he once again pulled Kairi into a quick hug then ran quickly out of the cave.  
  
Kairi then fell to her knees and buried her eyes in her hands. She cried. How could _one_ person make you feel so _**empty**_ inside? How could **_Sora _**make her feel so empty?

* * *

> Okay so maybe right now you're thinking, _'Oh Sora you **cruel bastard**!'_ (unless of course you hate Kairi) but he's naïve and that's how I portrayed him. He thought that he and Kairi were only friends so he only acted that way because of that. Oh and about Riku and Sora, that's coming up next chapter when things get extra awkward (hurray!)! Hope you liked this chappie and please review!  
  
_Love**S**-deep-**O**-blue-**R**-eyes-**A**_


	6. Emotion Tango

Er I haven't updated for a while but I guess that can be blamed on the fact that my friends keep throwing birthday parties on this month especially. Eep I'm near getting broke again but… oh yeah I'll do chores (most likely not…)!

Thanks everyone who reviewed (or read) so far you guys are the bestest! I'll try to make everything a bit more interesting...hmm… well let's see if this works, okay? Goodie lets get onto the chapter then shall we? WEEEEE!

(the above was written in July I think?)

* * *

Chapter Six: Emotion Tango

He ran. He didn't look back for fear he would see Riku chasing after him. He bumped into several people who would either throw things at him or curse at him until he was out of earshot distance.

"Kids these days," an old lady muttered as she straightened her walker.

"Watch it kid!" a man shouted as he waved his fist at the brunette.

"Huff…huh…" He was running out of breath and he was starting to feel dizzy.

'_Why'd Riku do that? Why…why do I have all these strange feelings about him all of a sudden? I'm not…..Selphie was wrong! She was….maybe…. she was right all along…'_

Shop after shop would flash by in a blur. His running slowed, his vision blurred as he started to stumble on his feet. He slowed to a clumsy walk.

"Gah…huh…huh…ha…"

He tottered then fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes right infront of a newly opening bookstore. The woman inside was placing books on the shelves when she heard something slam against the glass.

"Oh my," she murmured as she scurried off of the stool and hurried outside to Sora's limp body. She first got to her knees and checked the boy's head for bumps or blood. A small lump was forming. She softly shook the boy's shoulders. When that proved ineffective, she gently picked him up hauled him onto a coffee colored leather recliner inside of the store.

She gently pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her pointed nose. Her blonde hair was pulled to the back of her head with a clip except for two sections which framed both sides of her pretty face. Her pale blue eyes lingered on the boy's exhausted body. She sat on the ottoman next to Sora as she crossed her legs then let out a little sigh.

'_I wonder what's wrong with him…'_

"What's wrong with him? Where's Riku going? Riku! Riku!" Tifa called as she got to her feet and followed after the boy. She then jumped infront of him and held out her hands.

"Hang on, mister. Just where are going? And where's Sora?"

"Tifa please I'll tell you later just let me pass!" He pleaded as he tried to go around her. She held her ground.

"Uh-uh, tell me what happened first!"

"Tifa…"

"Riku?"

'_Dammit she's not budging…wait….'_

"Okay, okay so…….wait is that Aerith? Look at her she's all over him! Ooh Cloud seems to be enjoying that!" He said as he pointed to the right.

"That TRAMP!" Tifa screeched as she stomped in the indicated direction. She spotted the lovely girl sitting a total of two chairs away from Cloud who was casually slurping out of his slushie. They obviously weren't up to anything.

"Huh? WHAT THE HELL?" she squeaked as she looked at the spot where Riku once stood.

**"…DAMN IT REEEEEEEKKKKUUUUUUUUU! YOU FRIGGIN SCHEMEING CONNIVING MONKEY PRICK! I'LL KICK YOUR PALE PRETTY BOY ASS!"** she fumed after the fleeing boy. The area around her went silent. People gave her scared/baffled looks and Cloud buried his face in his palms in embarrassment.

This was going to be a _looong _day….

Sora stirred. The alluring smell of a freshly brewed batch of tea tickled his nose and roused him awake. He slowly blinked his eyes and was met with pale blue ones. The young woman bent over and leaned on her knees. Her face was a few inches away as she smiled warmly at him. She slightly titled her head.

"Why hello. Did you rest well?"

_'Sora, where in the hell are you? I-I shouldn't have stared at him….'_

Riku's pace didn't slow. He kept on running through the bustles of crowds, sharp eyes scouring is surroundings as he flashed through them. Why did he feel guilty? It's not like he did anything wrong or anything! I mean geez! Shouldn't Sora be the one who felt bad? I mean honestly he ran away!

Riku had always for Sora in a forbidden way. The way that people shouldn't feel about their best male friend, especially if he himself was a male! He hadn't felt that way about any other boy besides Sora. _**His** _Sora. His adorable, sweet, charming, blue-eyed, naïve, ever curious, self-sacrificial, considerate, competitive, cutely whiney, irresistible Sora.

Yep, Riku was beyond help.

Sure he felt attracted to _some_ women. The abnormally beautiful supermodels with Barbie body types with lustrous silky hair who were personifications of perfection. But with Sora, it was different. Like everything made sense. Sora was the only person Riku **_loved_**. He loved him more than life and Cheezits combined.

Riku leaned against a wall and wheezed. How long had he been running? He hadn't been thinking about it. All he cared about was finding Sora. **Sora, Sora, Sora.**

"**Sora, Sora, Sora.** It's always about Sora with you. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you were-"

"I-it's not like that okay, Tidus?"

"Right man, whatever. I'm just sayin', if you keep bein' like that all the time then people are gonna get the wrong idea…"

That was the last straw.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why….why would it be wrong…."

Riku looked at the ground in slight defeat. He couldn't help how he felt inside. He was sure he loved Sora. So sure in fact that he was willing to face rejection all by himself. Tidus remained silent. Riku feared when his lips would part to utter some rude criticism.

He made a mental list of all the insults that would spew from one of his closest friend's mouth. "Fag! You homo! You sick bastard!" He feared ever having to hear these words.

"Riku…"

Riku froze and his thoughts ceased. His heartbeat went berserk. It felt like a four-wheeler was trapped inside his chest and was trying to ram its way out.

"….."

"….I knew it!"

"What?"

"Oh, please it's soooooo obvious! Me and Wakka were even about to start betting on when you were gonna actually confess you had romantic feelings for a certain lover boy. Selphie intervened of course. You should work on your façade a little more though, I mean you could at least _try_ not to hang all over him 24/7!"

Riku was blushing so hard he wanted to die right then and there.

"So when exactly do you plan on telling the lucky guy?"

Riku then made eye contact with Tidus again.

"The day before the party."

Riku then returned to the present. That event had occurred quite a while ago. Tidus never brought it up in conversations though. He did always subtly tease Riku daily leaving Sora quite oblivious as to why Tidus managed to chuckle while being beaten to a bloody mess by furious Riku.

"I have to find Sora!"

"Sora was it?"

"Yes ma'am. And thank you again for dragging me here," he responded politely as he gingerly sipped the tea from the delicate china cup as he stared up at her with wide cerulean eyes.

"Oh no problem sweetheart, please, drink up! You look exhausted. Tough day?"

Although Sora was taught not to socialize with strangers in such a way, he just couldn't help opening up to such a amiable person. Besides she was so comfortable to be around! Her aura was very relaxing. His school was in search of a person like her for the 'student counselor' position.

"Yes…"

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

He couldn't help it. The cup was placed on the coffee table with a 'chink' and he pulled his legs up and held them close to his body. His eyes burned as he was suddenly plagued with guilt.

"Oh I'm so sorry I had no idea! I just wanted to help but it looks as though I have worsened things!"

"N-no it's not you. It's just…"

She then ran to his side and stroked his back soothingly.

"Yes?"

"I keep hurting the people I love most. I can't help it. I don't know what I want. I wish I wasn't so indecisive! I'm tired of hurting people…."

Tears rolled down his face.

The blonde woman then took him into her arms.

"There, there. I'm sure _he'll_ forgive you."

He nodded as he shuddered in her arms.

_'She said **he!**'_

"Wait how did you-?"

"I used to be a therapist."

_'Ah.'_

After Sora had calmed down a while later, he was sleeping on the couch curled up in a quilt provided by the kind lady. She smiled as she watched him rest so serenely. He shifted to that he was on his belly and his left arm dangled off the edge of the sofa. He looked adorable.

She then left the sight (with much difficulty) and decided to flip the sign of the door because she was closing up shop. She continued on her trip to the door and stopped in front of it. Just as she was about to get the sign, a hand slammed against the door glass surface on the opposite side.

She gasped and almost screamed out of shock and leapt back several feet.

A ghastly figure then materialized from the darkness. A gorgeous, muscled boy with silver hair stood there. His haunting gaze staring straight at her. He looked to be around fifteen or sixteen. His face was covered in beads of sweat.

She then took her hand off of her mouth and approached.

"You startled me!"

"I'm sorry. I'm searching for somebody. All the other shops are closed so I came here. I followed a light in the darkness and it led me here. Now I know why."

She followed his gaze and saw that it rested upon the boy sleeping on her couch. This, this must be the boy he was talking about!

"_You_! It's you! Please, by all means come in! Stay as long as you like!"

She shuffled to the door and pulled it open. Riku then emerged and thanked her.

"I'll leave you two alone," the woman said as she locked to door and hurried into a back room, not before taking a look back and smiling.

The elder boy walked slowly to the side of the sleeping boy and squatted next to him. He smiled. Sora looked so cute. As always.

_"So, I've finally found you…**my light**."_

Riku took Sora's dangling hand into his own. He continued to watch vigilantly over the boy who remained asleep throughout this whole ordeal. Riku then decided to sleep so he rested his head on Sora's chest while remaining on his knees, keeping hold of Sora's hand all the while.

When the librarian emerged again the next morning, she was happy to see the two boys. Riku was in the same position that he had been previously and Sora remained the same except for her was resting a hand on Riku's head. They both were slumbering peacefully, bodies basked in the sun.

She then saw this as a perfect photo-op and grabbed her camera, removed the flash and turned crazed fangirl and snapped shots like crazy.

_'What a perfect day!'_

"**_Quistis_**?" a voice from behind the entrance door asked. A tall, handsome man with feathery brunette hair and steel blue eyes stood there looking in.

"It can't be….**_Squall_**?"

* * *

Woo! Well that was a doozy wasn't it? Longer than I expected I admit. Heehee it took me how long to update? Nine or ten months? Jesus Christ Superstar! I apologize for that! My life has been so mucho hectic! My life had been super complicated (love life more specifically) and I haven't had any time to do much of anything besides dealing with school. I hope you enjoyed this very much delayed chapter (no song this time)! Very SoRiku oriented but SoKairi fans will be pleased with the next chapter I hope! I updated my other fic too but it seems nobody noticed TT? Well please review! Show me the love(R&R!)! Hope to update a lot a lot sooner! Love always,

_Love_**S-**_deep-_**O-**_blue-_**R-**_eyes-_**A**


End file.
